The present invention relates to a universal router trammel. In the prior art, devices designed to be used to guide a router are generally known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,496 to Livick and 4,688,613 to Bassett are known to applicant, but are believed to be only generally related to the teachings of the present invention.
The number of people who use woodworking tools in their own homes to create furniture, displays and other articles is increasing. With this increase, greater numbers of inexperienced carpenters are developing a need for woodworking tools which are simpler than those presently on the market and which may be used by inexperienced carpenters in performing woodworking operations so that work may be completed which may be favorably compared with work created by professional carpenters.
In particular, known guiding devices designed to be used to guide a router in its various movements are quite complicated in design, large, heavy and cumbersome and difficult to manipulate, set-up and operate. Those devices are generally limited to only one function, and are usually expensive. Given the need for simpler tools, as noted above, a particular need has developed for a device designed to be used in conjunction with a router to allow a router to be guided in its various operations accurately, simply, economically and effectively. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.